Tokkai Hei 9-68084 published by the Japan Patent Office in 1997 proposes a vehicle internal combustion engine wherein the intake air flow rate is open-loop corrected for predictable loads such as electrical accessories and the air conditioner, and the intake air flow rate is feedback corrected based on the real rotation speed such that a target idle rotation speed is maintained, for loads which cannot be predicted, such as due to external disturbances.